The invention relates to a method for connecting beams from solid wood or glued laminated wood, and to a connector set for beams from wood material, in particular solid wood, glued laminated wood, laminated veneer wood, or plywood board, in particular for connections that are under a compressive as well as a tensile load, wherein the connector set has at least one connector having at least one plate-shaped portion for insertion into prefabricated slots in the beam or the beams, wherein at least the plate-shaped portion of the connector is composed of synthetic resin densified wood, and wherein the synthetic resin densified wood is composed of a plurality of hardwood layers disposed on top of one another and synthetic resin.
Known connectors for beams from solid wood or glued laminated wood, which can be used for connections that are under a compressive as well as a tensile load, are composed of metal plates which are inserted into prefabricated slots in a beam or a plurality of beams. The metal plates have through openings. Upon insertion of the steel plates, the latter are secured in the beams by rod dowels which usually are likewise composed of steel. To this end, the beams have to be drilled, wherein the difficulty lies in precisely hitting the through openings in the steel plates.
A connector for beams from solid wood or glued laminated wood in which steel plates that are not pre-perforated are used is known from German patent document DE 197 24 285 C2. Special rod dowels which on the tip thereof have a drill portion and can drill through both the beam as well as the steel plate are used for fixing the steel plates.
A rod connection for timber framing by means of connector plates, in which the connector plates are composed of compressed artificial wood is known from German patent document DE 862 659 B. Instead of the final connector plates, connector plates from a more readily workable material such as plywood or hardboard are initially fitted in the joining of a framework and after drilling are used as templates for the final connector plates. The pre-drilled connector plates from compressed artificial wood are then fitted to the framework members to be connected. Both the framework members as well as the connector plates in this instance are pre-drilled, and dowels are inserted into the pre-drilled openings. Care is to be taken herein that the hole diameter in the connector plates is somewhat larger than the hole diameter in the framework members.